Self Radio (El Kadsre)/Tropes
Bowdlerise: Ugh... **"Weird Al" Yankovic's "The Night Santa Went Crazy" was edited under the "No making fun of Jews" flag to edit the "the good Gentile girls and the good Gentile boys" line so the word "Gentile" is replaced with white noise. **"Pool Party" by The Aquabats had the Yo Gabba Gabba! edit used when aired as part of Baked Goods... for whatever reason. **A unneeded edit: Yes' "Roundabout" had the opening guitar riff cut for time, so the song just abruptly begins with the part everyone knows from the "To Be Continued" meme when the TBC arrow comes on screen. And this edit was being used prior to the meme starting to fall out of favor with meme freaks. **"J*** in My Pants" by The Lonely Island replaces the word "J***" with a computerized voice saying "Radio Edit". **"I Don't F*** with You" by Big Sean replaces the F-word with of "Like". **Averted: Several Gwar songs aired on Self Radio uncensored. Even in daytime airplay. **They also censor references to police brutality and excessive force by law enforcement. Case in point, "Formation" by Beyoncé was turned from a Black Power song into a song no one can understand the meaning of. And after she dedicated a performance of "Freedom" in Glasgow to victims of police brutality, Self Radio took it Up to Eleven and pulled the song from rotation. **The word "B.S." is not safe either (given that's it a very taboo word in El Kadsre). Any instance of it being said is either replaced with silence or white noise. **Nicki Minaj's "Starships" changes the "We're higher than a mother f***er!" in its chorus to "We're higher than a ". ***Self Radio also asked Minaj to record an alternate version of "Whip It" to avoid confusion with the Devo song. She refused, and Self Radio just pulled the song from rotation. **Self Radio's edit of Rage Against the Machine's "Killing in the Name" removes the majority of the lyrics, leaving those bits instrumental. RATM have had a field day with this edit. **"Oliver's Army" by Elvis Costello replaces the N-word with a repeat of "Trigger". **Most of Self Radio's edits of The Sex Pistols songs remove any anarchist content, thus changing the meanings of "Destroy all government, anarchy is awesome!" to "Be a punk, man!". **The BBC edit of The Rolling Stones' "Let's Spend The Night Together" ("Let's Spend Some Time Together") is used. **The Fools' "Psycho Chicken" uses the Dr. Demento edit, even when aired outside of the Dr. Demento broadcast. ***The Dr. Demento edit of Frank Zappa's "T***ies and Beer" ("Beepers and Beer") is also used by Self Radio, both in regular airplay and on Dr. Demento. **Self Radio's edit Katy Perry's "Hot N Cold" changes the "Like a b**** / I would know" is replaced with a repetition of "Like a girl / I would know" from earlier in the verse. **"Imagine" by John Lennon has the line "Nothing to kill or die for, and no religion too" shortened to "Nothing to kill or die for" followed by white noise. Category:Tropes Category:Self Radio Category:El Kadsre